


Lesbian Massage Thingummybob

by athousandwinds



Category: Coupling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandwinds/pseuds/athousandwinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesbian sex would be fine if it weren't for <i>Jane</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesbian Massage Thingummybob

"I always feel so much more limber after lesbian sex," said Jane, stretching.

"I don't know why," Susan said snappishly. "It's not like you were doing anything anyway. You were just twiddling your fingers!"

"Susan," Jane said, smiling with a condescension that Susan herself would have been proud of. "That's what it's all _about_."

"No, it definitely wasn't like this the last time I did it," said Sally. She palmed one of Susan's breasts and massaged it slowly, like she was giving a beauty treatment. Susan let her head fall back against Sally's shoulder.

"Of course not," said Susan. "You were with me that time. I do things properly."

"You didn't invite me?" Jane asked, pouting.

"No, I didn't mean that time," Sally said at the same moment. "Um. Er."

Susan twisted out of her grasp. Losing Sally's stroke made her rather more irritable than she meant to be. "When was this?"

"A couple of weeks ago." Sally pushed a lock of sweaty hair back behind her ear. "Well, she _asked_ for the full service…"

"And got it, apparently," said Susan sharply.

"I was too embarrassed to tell her no," Sally said. "And what if she'd gone round telling everyone that my beauty parlour didn't offer extra services?"

"Oooh," said Jane. "Can I come to your parlour sometime?"

"If you like," said Sally. "But I might be washing my hair."

Jane pouted again, and pounced on Sally, sliding her hands down over her hips. "Now, I didn't do this for Susan because I don't like her, but I don't mind licking _your_ pussy, Sally."

"I hate that – ah! – word. Reminds me, ohgod, yes, of a cat."

"Appropriate for Jane, then," said Susan. Jane was lapping happily at Sally's clit, and Sally had buried her fingers in her dark hair. "Did you know she's filming all this?"

Sally arched up with a loud cry, a mixture of delight and horror.

"She's going to give it to Steve," Susan informed her. "With all the fun bits censored out, just to let him know what he's missing."

"Who films sex with someone? It's disgusting." Sally pushed Jane's head back down between her legs. She'd only talk and spoil things. "Anyone who does that should get a slap."

"Ahem," said Susan.

"I did," Sally said, cross. "He liked it."


End file.
